


The Numbers Fall

by hyuuga (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hyuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say people die in threes, right? Shino follows after Neji, and there's one more space to round it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Numbers Fall

        When Shino falls, there's nothing Kiba can do but keep going.  


          The clashing of kunai and the roar of battle thundering in one's ears is an ever constant companion during war. Unlike Akamaru, who is a warm comfort, fighting becomes an endless exchange between the monotonous dodge, dodge, and strike — and the hairsbreadth second avoiding death. There's supposed to be a thin line between battle and dance, a hypnotic rhythm to both. Anyone who's witnessed Hinata or Neji's taijutsu will agree. One-two-three, one-two-three. Even with a nose like his, it's not difficult to lose one's sense of the surroundings. Amongst the flurry of kinetic energy surrounding them, something catches Kiba's eye, and he's already sensed the danger before it even happens. By the time his body registers to move it's already too late. There's a pause of suspense. Waiting, waiting for the inevitable buzz of insects and Shino's prone form to disintegrate and disperse into a million tiny pinpoint forms. Because it's Shino. _Shino_ , who can run circles around his opponents until their heads ache. And when it comes to Shino, it's _always_ a clone.  


          But for the first time, Kiba's expectations fall short.  


          Time doesn't suddenly stand still. Nothing of the sort. Whatever Kiba knows of relativity is shit, because it happens all too quickly, and life will always seem too short once it's over, as easily extinguished as a flame amidst the harsh winds. As easy as it is for that branch to pierce his friend's flesh and splinter from the inside out.  


          Kiba doesn't need to stop and stare, to watch every moment in minute detail, because he can smell blood leaking back into the earth along with the salt of Hinata's tears, and that's more than enough. Her veined eyes watch the last remnants of life leave Shino's body, just as she watched her cousin smile as he imparted his last words upon Naruto. Hinata is far stronger than he, stronger than everyone he knows. And as much as instinct demands he lash back at the asshole responsible for stealing away their friend - he doesn't. He only gives her shoulder a quick squeeze, Akamaru licks the blood off her hands, and she straightens back up to stand among them, minus one.  


          "All that talk about being there for your comrades, and the bastard didn't have enough manners to hang in there long enough to say goodbye," he hisses, barely managing to dodge a stray kunai. Harsh words for a dead man, but Kiba never had much of a filter and Hinata is adept in reading between the lines. She doesn't respond immediately, landing a blow on the freaky white thing behind him with hardened eyes.  


          "Knowing Shino-kun, he would want to stay," she starts. Her words are punctuated by a heavy exhale. "He always stands by his word too."  


          He answers only with a bitter laugh, a harsh and low bark. Like always, Hinata's right. Shino would sulk over being left out all the way from the dead if he could. Only now, Kiba can't rile the guy up about it. He falls back into rhythm. Dodge, dodge, strike. One, two and— _three_ , he fiercely charges forward, driving the thing about to crush Shino's still body backwards and toppling to the ground. The cloud of dust the impact stirs up mixes with the hum of insects in the air. With no host as a chakra source, he surmises the kikaichu will soon meet their end too.  


          It's like no one can spare the guy enough time, even in death. Later he'll owe Shino an apology; for now all he can do is live, and make sure it all wasn't it vain. His bones ache and the stench of blood and sweat permeates everything. The toothy grin plastering his face is almost desperate, the chakra exhaustion making him giddy and light-headed, but Naruto and Hinata's not backing down in this war and neither is he. They've got to keep fighting. They say people die in threes, right? Well, this is a war, and there's many multiples upon multiples of threes. Hinata's already lost two brothers today.  


          There's no need for another.


End file.
